A filter element of the aforementioned type is known for example from DE 10 2012 012 542 A1. In the known filter element, when the filter operation is interrupted, i.e. in the event of a lack of throughflow of the filter element by the liquid medium to be filtered, by means of the vent tube an undesirable retrograde ingress of air onto the pre-filtration side of the filter element can occur. As a result, when the filter operation is resumed a delayed pressure buildup of the liquid medium can occur. This may be disadvantageous in particular in motor vehicles with an internal combustion engine in the so-called start-stop automatic operation.